


Keith’s A Disaster Gay

by arsenicCastellan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Lance is a disaster Bi, M/M, Noone dies, heavily based on mallek’s friendsim, it isn’t graphic, keith is a disaster gay - the fanfic, pidge gave keith his phone, sort of a modern au?, they’re both disasters lmao, you don’t need to know what friendsim is to read this tw it’s just where i got inspo from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: Keith is a disaster gay and vents to Shiro.





	Keith’s A Disaster Gay

**Author's Note:**

> yo my gf sends me voltron memes all the time and i feel like i should get back into it so have this! my last vld fic was back in march i think and it was 19k of garbage. this is based on friendsim after i played it at 1 am.
> 
> edit: man this got popular! i haven’t even properly edited this yet i wrote it on my phone. so imma go edit it and then probably go write a charun fic. vld fandom love yall ;3

It was a surprise he couldn’t hear Keith blasting his music from how upset he looked. His eyes were red and puffy and he sounded like he was holding back a breakdown.    He was lying like he wanted to go to bed - except he was lying on top of his sheets and looked ready to stay awake for the next three days. 

“Hey,” he sat down next to him on the bed. Keith looked up for a second before plopping his head back down. “What happened, Keith?” 

“Dun wanna talk ‘bout it,” He mumbled and moved to turn over before he grabbed his arm. He paused and rolled back to his original position. “What do you want Shiro.” He crossed his arms and humphed.

“Alright, something happened.” He paused. Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Was it to do with Lance?” With that, he shot up and moved to push him off his bed but he stood up and sat on the floor before Keith could shove him. “Look, Keith. You can trust me.”

“Fine.” He mumbled, looking away from him. “Just promise you won’t laugh or tell anyone.”

”Promise.”

-

Lance had dragged him out to the river with the excuse that he needed to see sunlight more than never and the two of them sat right next to it. Lance with his feet dangling right above the water while Keith sat crosslegged.

When it happened Lance was talking about something to do with his older sister Veronica while Keith vaguely listened along while messing around with a phone Pidge had given to him. All of a sudden he felt Lance entwine his fingers with his on the phone.

Their fingers touching felt really strange and out of the blue. Naturally, he panicked and the phone slid out of his grip. Unfortunately, before he noticed what had happened, it had sunk to the bottom - never to be seen again. How deep was this river? 

Lance seemed distraught by what had happened - almost as much as Keith was. Pidge had worked hard on that phone and had given it to him when she realised he didn't own one. Fucking hell, she’d be devastated when she found out this happened. He’d only had the phone for around two days as well.

Keith didn’t know what came over him when he body slammed the other into the river the same way his phone fell in. Lance’s face went from shocked to hurt before he fell in. He started to sink and he watched as Lance started to thrash around. Then reality sunk in of what he just did.

At least this time he realised what he had done much quicker. If he hadn’t then who knows what would’ve happened to Lance. He dove into the river fully clothed and frantically searched for the other. The river was insanely cold and he could feel the current pushing against him but he was determined. The river wasn’t that deep but still deep enough that if Lance wasn’t found he could very well drown. Soon enough, he felt his hoodie and he pulled on it until they both reached the surface. Immediately he pulled his shirt off and took heavy breaths. God that was reckless. 

”What the fuck Keith?” Lance took a few more breaths and pulled away from his hoodie from his body. He slightly shivered and his hair was dripping wet. “I could’ve drowned!”

”I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me. Your fingers felt really strange.” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them and Lance’s expression hardened before softening. If he squinted he could see a small blush forming.

“Oh shit man! Sorry, I was just trying to be, you know. Cute.” Lance flushed and turned away. Adorable.

“You don’t need to try.” Keith clasped his hands over his mouth and felt a blush sneaking over his cheeks. Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He said that aloud. 

“K-“ He started to run back to his car before Lance finished his sentence. This was the worst mistake of his life. He’d never live it down. Now Lance knew he thought he was cute! After nearly a year of keeping it to himself, it was out there. Time to change his name and move to... fuck it! Australia for all he cares.

-

Shiro sat there in silence after Keith finished his story for a while. Then he spoke.

”Wow. You’re such a disaster gay Keith.”

”Fuck.”


End file.
